1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a distance-measuring device, and more particularly, to distance-measuring device with increased signal-to-noise ratio and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the distance-measuring device emits a detecting light to a measured object, and receives the reflected light generated by the measured object reflecting the detecting light. The distance-measuring device calculates the distance between the distance-measuring device and the measured object by means of measuring the period of the detecting light going back and forth between the distance-measuring device and the measured object. However, when the reflectivity of the surface of the measured object is lower, the energy of the reflected light generated by the measured object is lower as well. Thus, the distance-measuring device is easily affected by the background light (noise) so that the distance-measuring device may obtain an incorrect measured distance.